


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: I Won't Say (I'm in Love), M/M, OOC, Song Parody, Vaati is OOC, am i shit yet?, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaati is walking in the forest, brooding over Link's meddlesome meddling, when suddenly he feels the urge to sing. About Link. About how, ironically, he's fallen in love with that annoying green garbed pest. Those damned fairies don't help either.</p><p>FUCK.</p><p>Parody fic to the song I Won't Say (I'm in Love) from Disney's Hercules.<br/>Which isn't even the real story of Hercules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

   "Stupid blonde hero with his stupid blue eyes and his stupid green tunic and stupid face and ugh."

 

   I waved my hand and sent another tree to the ground.

 

   "Always fucking meddling." I muttered. It was getting ridiculous; I, the great wind mage Vaati, couldn't go five minutes without Link interfering with my plans, and it infuriated me beyond the point of no return. Finding the Light Force would be so much easier if the little green pest could be exterminated, but noooooo, righteous, determined,  _gorgeous_ little Link had to always come out on t-

 

  I stopped in my tracks.  _Gorgeous?!? Where the hell did that come from?_ I thought, bewildered. I was too busy trying to find the Light Force to even consider what Link looked like.

 

  But then again, I did insult almost every aspect of his looks. _Shit._

 

  And then there was the fact that he was just so innocent. I frowned. The pest couldn't have only been a little younger than me right? He had that look about him that said he was at least fourteen or fifteen. Which...would make me four to five years older than him. But I digress; most teenagers like him don't have that kind of innocence. I bet he hasn't even kissed someone yet. I snorted at that, waving away the stray thought of kissing him just to mess with him.

 

   _I am definitely not in love with the hero. Especially since I never had much luck with love anyways._ Or so I thought.

 

  And then I began to sing.

 

  And evil sorcerers don't sing normally.

 

  "If there's a prize for rotten judgment...I guess I've already won that. Link isn't worth the aggravation..."

 

   I rolled my eyes.

 

   "Love's ancient history, been there, done that!

   

   Three faires popped up on either side of me, singing at me. "HOLY FARORE!!" I tripped.

 

   "Who do you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you-try to keep it hidden, Vaati, we can see right through you! Boy, you can't conceal it-we know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"

 

   "No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" I sang in protest.

 

    _BLASTED GODDESSES WHAT THE FUCK?!?!_

 

    "You scowl, you sigh, why deny it? Uh, oh"

 

    "It's too fucked up-I won't say I'm in-oh _screw_ that!" 

 

     Batting the fairies away, I stomped farther into the forest, suppressing the urge to sing some more. That didn't work well.

 

    "I thought my heart was too cold for this...he's a thorn I just can't pull out. My head is screaming, _get a grip, Vaati!_ Unless I'm dying to rip my heart out, oh!"

 

    "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling; Vaati, we're not buying cuz' we saw you hit the ceiling-face it like a grown up! When you gonna own up hat you got, got, got it bad?" I glared.

 

    " Uh, no chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!"

 

    "Give up, give in-check that 'tude, you're in love!"

 

   "This mage won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

 

   "You're tripping shit, read our lips: you're in love!"

 

   "You don't have lips-I won't say it! To stone with you-I won't say it!

 

    "Come the fuck on, just admit you're in love!"

 

    I sighed. "Fine. At least out loud...I won't say I'm in...."

 

   I stopped, face turning purple in my way of blushing. Realizing what I was about to say, I whipped around to face the fairies and freaked out.

 

   "THAT'S IT, STOP THE SINGING, STOP ANNOYING ME AND STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME ADMIT THAT I EVEN MINUTELY LIKE HIM! I DON'T LOVE LINK!" Feeling satisfied as they squeaked and flitted away, I swung myself around again and started to teleport to my Wind Palace, then stopped in my tracks.

 

   A very flustered, red-faced Link was staring at me and I realized I had stumbled into his campsite. To top it all off, Elzo was perched on his head, with an amused look on his beaky face. My eyes widened and my cheeks heated up.

 

  _Shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> That end tho
> 
> am i shit yet?


End file.
